


I water you

by Starblazey



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblazey/pseuds/Starblazey
Summary: " Will you take my hand,"" No, I refuse,"Allen could just plummet to the ground right about now, but an idiot with navy hair probably wouldn't let his wings even graze a centimeter of dirt on the ground.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I water you

**Author's Note:**

> I can finally say " this has been sitting in my drafts for almost a year". I don't know if the characters seem a bit OC or not, so a small heads up idk. Any readers I do hope you enjoy the fanfic because I love my two boys they are so adorable-* coughs* anyway big thanks to my best friends for being my beta readers.
> 
> Go head over to @rimi_artss on insta to check out her art it's amazing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story :3

“Will you take my hand,” the boy with navy blue hair said as he extended his arm  
“No, I refuse,”  
“We do not have time for this,” he tried to reason but the boy continued to let his hand dangle at his side.  
“Look I know everything’s been a fucking mess, but I need you to survive this, so take my damn hand.”  
“Fuck no, We have enough time to argue and even avoid each other but we don’t have enough damn time to talk about this, about us that’s bullshit- the boy with white hair hand had slipped off the tree branch and began to fall as if he were a bird shot dead

“Damn Moyashi, why can’t you just listen so it doesn’t have to be like this,” Kanda dove down not caring that Allen could die.

They both knew Allen wasn’t going to die, they both knew that Kanda was going to be the first to break and catch him. Allen continued to free fall his white wings staying glued as if to shield him from the force against his back. They both knew Allen could not fly with his wing having been injured earlier while they were engaged in battle. Kanda went faster and scooped Allen in his arms and flew up, Allen’s arms kept to his sides and his face away from Kanda.

“Moyash- Allen What the fuck were you trying to do. Do you understand how dangerous it was for you to put yourself in a position like that when you can’t even fly? You were hanging off the damn cliff with 5 arrows in your left-wing. What would you have done if Lenalee hadn’t called me over to help? 

“That’s such bullshit I wouldn’t have had to do it If someone could fucking be honest about their emotions instead of being a constipated piece of shit who can’t even confront their feelings,” Allen’s faced scrunched up, but he did not try to escape Kanda’s hold.

Kanda did not respond and began to fly in the air once again keeping Allen against his chest  
Both men remained silent during their journey. Once Kanda landed he dropped Allen on the ground and walked away. Allen stood up to dust himself off. Taking in his surroundings Allen realized Kanda brought him to a clearing in the woods in the middle of absolutely nowhere. It was beautiful but that did not change the fact they had to talk about what this was-

 _What they were_ The month before everything was fine the duo was arguing per usual but during their training session Kanda ended up atop of Allen. Kanda’s navy wings touched against his white wings causing gold sparks to shoot everywhere in the room. Both males stared at the spectacular scene in front of them as the sparks continued to bounce around the room. One strayed from the rest and shot through the navy and white sets of wings engraving a lotus where the spark pierced. The other sparks ceased as Kanda left the training room. Leaving Allen in awe at the Navy blue Lotus now engraved on his left-wing.

_Kanda was his soulmate_

Allen thought as he admired and studied the mark with a sad smile.

Kanda avoided Allen after that fateful day for a month, except in battle, Kanda was always nearby Allen as if he was Allen’s bodyguard. At first, it did not bother Allen but right after the battle, Kanda would not address him in any manner or form. Even Allen began to miss Kanda calling him “ Baka Moyashi ”, maybe Kanda was avoiding him because Kanda did not want Allen to be his soulmate. It would not be a surprise to Allen because who would love someone with a messed up arm and face? On top of that, his left-wing was a bit weak which made it difficult for Allen to fly long distances. Allen already knew his attributes were not the most appealing so he already prepared for Kanda to reject him, but that did not mean he still did not want to hear this rejection from the man himself.

Kanda stopped walking for a moment to take off his boots, coat, and top. Leaving only his pants on, Allen’s cheeks began to heat up as he looked Kanda up and down, Kanda was mesmerizing from every muscle on his toned chest to his long silky hair that hovered over his back. Allen longed to touch Kanda, but that was only a dream...

_Kanda didn’t want him._

Realizing he got carried away in thought, Allen ran to where Kanda placed his clothing and did the same with his own. Keeping only his pants on but he hesitated to take off the glove covering his left hand, but then Kanda glared at him to tell Allen to move faster. Without thinking, Allen threw off the glove and pulled out his hair tie, strands of white began to fall on Allen’s face as he made his way over to Kanda. As Allen approached Kanda he realized it was not just a forest clearing it was a Lotus Pond hidden by the trees. Kanda takes the first steps in the pond and motions to Allen to follow his lead. Allen rolled his eyes but followed in the direction where Kanda was going. Hesitant to place his foot in the pond, Allen held his breath in case he fell. As he followed behind Kanda he felt the Lotus roots lightly brush against his feet as if they were greeting him. Releasing his breath he began to relax in the warm water and he looked around to see the Lotus drifting aside for Kanda. Not realizing Kanda had stopped Allen walked straight into Kanda and fell into the water. When Allen resurfaced Kanda had a smirk on his face and Allen couldn’t take it anymore

" Kanda, What the hell is wrong with you? We have not spoken, sparred, argued, for a month. And suddenly during battle, you’re all talkative about my safety and how I need to be careful and right after you ignore me. Just today you take me to the middle of fucking nowhere and ask me to expose everything that I don’t fucking like about myself and you laugh at me. If you wanted to just fucking humiliate me we could have gone to headquarters where the finders could join in. Honestly, Kanda, I hoped you were different-”

Allen paused for a moment and his voice began to break

“When we both received our soulmate marks-” tears began to come out Allen’s eyes

"I was surprised but then I was grateful that it was you, but then I saw your face and you looked so disappointed. Then I remembered who I was and how scared I am and I understood we couldn’t be together, but that didn’t stop me from wanting a rejection from you, so I could get over this-"  


Allen’s hands clenched at his left arm, his drenched hair covering his eyes.  


“So I could get over these feelings for you-” Allen prepared to leave, but Kanda grabbed his arm and turned him around.

“Allen, you never asked why I brought you here instead of headquarters-”

“DOES IT MATTER KANDA, LOOK AT ME AND LOOK AT YOU. I-IM A MONSTER. NO ONE HAS A BLACK ARM AND NO ONE HAS A RED SCAR ON THEIR EYE. NO ONE HAS WHITE HAIR AS AN EXORCIST. NO ONE STRUGGLES TO FLY AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE MY DAMN SOULMATE FUCKING IGNORES ME LIKE I’M A PIECE OF SHIT. DO YOU THINK WHERE WE ARE CHANGES THAT?"

Allen yelled trying to snatch his arm back from Kanda. Allen’s breath began to become erratic, he was losing his mind over Kanda of all people. Why just Why couldn’t Allen have something to hold onto or keep in his grasp. He wanted Kanda even if they could only be comrades he needed him and these tears cascading down Allen’s cheeks were not helping the situation it just made him want to drown himself in the pond of Lotuses.

“Allen, look at me please,” Kanda whispered in a harsh tone.

Allen turned around and wore a fake smile that did not match his broken appearance at the moment.

“Don’t do that to yourself,” Kanda’s eyes began to narrow.

“ I won’t apologize for my actions because everything I do is now for you. This area wasn’t to humiliate you, I wanted a place for you not to wear the dumbass mask that you do in front of everyone little by little. And you want to know why I was avoiding you was it not because you’re my soulmate, but because what this bond will do to you Moyashi,” Kanda gazed was centered on Allen’s face as Allen began to shiver he continued

“ You can leave now, but your wing is still injured and I don’t know who else is going to fly you back to headquarters,” 

Kanda released his tight grip on Allen’s arm, but the silver eyes stayed locked with the navy blue pair. Neither moved as they stood in silence.

“ Kanda I don’t need your damn protection. Of all the people in the world to be my soulmate..  


**_It had to be you_ **

what are your excuses worth if I’ll-

Before Allen could finish, Kanda brought one hand to Allen’s cheek which still had trails of tears running down. Kanda used his thumb to wipe them away one by one. A light blush tinted Allen’s cheeks as Kanda got closer until Kanda was hovering right above Allen’s lips. Kanda moved his wings to overlap with Allen’s. After Kanda placed his lips against Allen’s tasting the salt from his tears mixed in, Allen’s arms began to wrap themselves around Kanda’s waist. They both parted for air and Allen took this opportunity to push Kanda in the water.

At first, Allen was laughing and an earnest smile spread across his face, but then Kanda flipped his hair back as the water rolled off his chest Allen was captivated and couldn’t tear his eyes away. Once Kanda had been in front of him again and Allen realized just how screwed he was and before he could back up or disappear under the water, Kanda scooped Allen into his arms so their faces only remained inches away from each other. Instead of facing away Allen’s focus was on Kanda.

“Kanda,” Allen pulled out his pleading face in hopes Kanda wouldn’t do anything. Instead, Kanda dropped him into the water.

“ How does the water taste Moyashi, maybe it’ll help you grow better,” Kanda scoffed. 

Then Allen grabbed Kanda’s leg and flapped his right-wing a bit to help him pull Kanda’s weight. Almost as if Kanda saw it coming he pushed Allen onto his back so when he fell he was right atop of Allen. Kanda’s wings covered Allen’s white wings. When they touched the sparks began to heal Allen’s wounds and Allen smiled.

“Bakanda, I water you,”

“Baka Moyashi, I maybe could water you,”

Allen gave a real smile along with some water in Kanda’s face. In return, Kanda shoved Allen’s head in the water before standing up again. Before Kanda could walk out the pond, Allen intertwined their fingers.

Right now Allen felt human.

**Extra**

“ Did you really have to dunk me Bakanda,”

“Did you really have to push me Moyashi,” Kanda responded, a small smile began to break on his lips.

“Actually I did because someone laughed at me when I fell,”

“I wonder who it could be then Moyashi maybe it was one of your imaginary friends,”

“If it was an imaginary friend they sure give nice kisses and if they perhaps gave me another one I would forgive them for everything,”

“Well, maybe that imaginary friend will take up on the offer,”

This time Allen initiated the kiss


End file.
